1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for detecting the presence of foam forming compounds in aqueous solutions. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus which detects the presence of specific foam forming compounds in an aqueous solution and, when calibrated, measures the concentration form forming compounds in the solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foam forming compounds include cleaning compounds such as detergents, fire-fighting chemicals, and naturally occurring surfactants such as plant extractives. The presence of foam forming compounds can interfere with the operation of chemical plants, such as wastewater treatment plants, by causing inaccurate readings in flow and level sensing devices.
Foaming of wastewater tends to lift solid materials out of the liquid phase and suspend them in the foam. These solid materials may include metals or other hazardous materials. In open top tanks, pollutant-laden foams may be blown off the surface of the wastewater and onto the surrounding property. Hazards of this type often result in citations from public health offices and environmental protection officials.
Some foam forming chemical are toxic to the microorganisms used in wastewater treatment plants. Early detection of foam forming chemicals permits process streams contaminated with these chemicals to be diverted from the main process flow. The diverted flow can be subsequently treated in a specialized forming agent removal process.
Devices used in the past to detect the presence of foam forming chemicals cannot rapidly detect a change of state from a foaming input stream to a non-foaming input stream. For example, if a prior art device was measuring the foam forming characteristic of an input stream that contained a high concentration of a foam forming chemical, and then the input stream was changed to a stream that contained little or no foam forming chemical, the prior art device could not rapidly detect the change in input stream composition. This is because the prior art device has a fixed or static solution reservoir at the bottom of the device, and the concentration of the foam forming chemical in that reservoir is changed only by dilution from the input stream. It may take several minutes before the solution in the reservoir has been diluted by a low concentration input stream to a concentration that no longer forms a significant amount of foam.
Devices used in the past to detect the presence of foam forming chemicals are generally not automated. These devices are manually operated and best suited to a laboratory environment.
Prior art devices for detecting the presence of foam forming chemicals are also fragile, generally consisting of a piece of custom blown glasswork.
In addition, prior art devices rely on photo-optical sensor pairs to detect and measure the presence of foam at discrete locations. This approach is expensive to implement and provides a limited number of foam height detection values. Also, reliance upon photo-optical pairs to detect the present of foam requires that the column containing the foam be transparent. In some foam sensing applications, a film of oil, algae, bacteria, and other deposits may eventually occlude a clear column. This renders the photo-optical sensors inoperable.
Further, at low concentrations of foam forming chemical the foam can usually be characterized as being composed of a small number of large bubbles. The beam from a photo-optical sensor can intermittently pass through such loosely structured foam, resulting in intermittent false readings of foam height.
A sample of the liquid to be tested enters the apparatus comprising the present invention through a fill valve at the top of a tubular column, flows down the sides of the column, and collects in a lower portion of the column. The liquid level in the column rises to the level of an outlet port. Excess liquid flows out of the column through a chamber exiting the apparatus through a discharge port.
After a sample of liquid has collected in the lower portion of the column, an air pump is actuated and compressed air flows into the sample through an aeration stone. The air bubbles produced by the aeration stone cause the foam forming compounds in the sample to produce foam. The foam rises in the column and lifts a float which functions as a solid target for an ultrasonic distance measuring device. The measuring device measures the height of the foam within the column generating a continuous analog electrical output signal which is a function of foam height. The value of voltage produced by the measuring device is measured and retained by a sample-and-hold circuit connected to the measuring device.
After a foam height measurement has been made, the fill valve closes, an sample drain valve opens, and a three-way valve is positioned to divert the compressed air from the aeration stone to the top of the column. This forces the sample of solution and foam from the column through a drain valve. After the solution has been drained from the column, the fill valve opens, the drain valve closes, air is re-directed to the aeration stone, and the entire sample acquisition and measurement cycle is repeated.